Headsets include a variety of user interfaces to interact with users. For example, headsets may include various output indicators to convey information to the user, such as liquid crystal displays or light indicators. Headsets also include various means to receive user actions to operate the headset, such as buttons or keys.
Control and management of the headset user interface may pose a variety of problems. A headset with an integrated display consumes a significant amount of power for the display, particularly for the display backlight. When the user puts the headset on their ear, the display is effectively useless as it is no longer visible to the user. Although there are a few headsets which include a special jig to unfold into the user's field of view, many users find such headsets undesirable. In the prior art, headsets may use timers connected to the buttons to disable the display. However, the display is still on for several seconds after the headset is placed onto the user's ear, consuming valuable battery power.
Telephone headsets, which are small and lightweight, are often carried by users in a pocket or bag. Typical headsets include one or more user input buttons. When the headset is powered on, the user may perform a variety of functions by depressing or utilizing the user input buttons. However, when the headset is carried in a pocket or bag, inadvertent depressions of the user input buttons may occur. These inadvertent inputs may lead to undesired operation of the headset, including redialing of numbers or powering off of the headset. In addition to posing the potential for embarrassing calls, inadvertent inputs may also waste battery power.
As a result, there is a need for improved methods and apparatuses for headset user interface control.